The Adventures of Link
by Mr. X
Summary: A great exciting and romantic fic this one has it all! NEW CHAPTER IS HERE!!! FINALLY AFTER A LONG TIME CHAPTER 3 IS DONE! SORRY ABOUT THE DELAY!
1. Prologue: A Hero is born

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters Nintendo does blah blah blah.  
  
Authors note:  
Its my first serious fic and I really love writing and I seem to be able to do it best when its serious so R&R please I need to know if its good. Also this story starts at the very beginning when Link was born. As well this is a very altered version of Zelda so don't be surprised if you see some weird stuff happening.   
  
Prologue  
The searing heat of the flames licked at the woman's face. It burned her torn flesh charring it from the inside out. She ran for her life clothes mere rags. In her hands she clutched a tiny bundle of blankets and inside them her life, her reason for existence cried pitifully. Staggering towards what had once been the town gates the woman pushed herself and her child through a narrow aperture in the collapsed frame. She had not gone three feet when she collapsed onto the dusty path. "Why!!!!" She cried out to the goddesses. "I have done nothing!" "Why do you torment me with this fate that I must suffer endlessly to bring peace to my life!!!!" Suddenly a broken wood spar came hurtling out of the sky. It struck the prostrate form of the woman and she screamed in pain and dropped her head  
~  
Ganondorf  
The name struck fear into the hearts of his enemies. Towering at six feet his cold dark eyes bored into all like a knife. He wore his full battle dress. Interlocking plate mail with a spiked helm to match. Of course all of this was in black. He carried a large battle blade and an iron kite shield. Not that any of this was needed for tonight's deed. He stood amid the blazing houses that had once been Kaldon village. It was a simple farmers town with no soldiers or trained fighters among them. Of course Ganon wasn't looking for a fight. He loved to watch his enemies writhe in pain as he tortured them the way an ant does when you step on it, it wriggles away it's life. Ganon loved it to have his enemies subdued and at bay. He was no coward and he wouldn't run from a fight he just loved slaughter. Laughing aloud as his Gerudo servants cut down another villager who was desperately trying to protect his family. Menacing Ganon's henchwomen. They knocked him aside with the flat of their blades and marched into his house. A scream issued from within and the Gerudo's came out cleaning the gore off their blades. Strong men were what Ganon wanted for slaves and it was so much easier to break their spirits once they had no family to worry about. The man started crying as he was dragged toward one of the many wagons already full of slaves to be. The captain of the Gerudo's Nabooroo ran up to Ganon and saluted. "Sir that's the last of the villagers and the houses are all ablaze should we start back now?" "Of course we should you fool! Clear a path for us to get through the main gate and get those slave wagons running. I want us to be far from this place by dawn tomorrow it will be a long trek." Yes sir Nabooroo replied. She turned to go. But before she could Ganon's mailed glove came to rest on her shoulder and he turned her around. He was smiling in her face. "Nabooroo I may also have a special place for you on my right hand if you did me a few favors." Ganon left her to think on this frightening suggestion.   
~  
Alena found herself swirling in a whole new world. She was standing on a marble platform in the middle of nowhere. It floated amongst puffy clouds of pink and purple. White pillars rose from the ground up to who knows where. The air smelled like herbs. At the other end of the platform a door leading to nowhere stood like a monolith. Alena felt something tug at her. It had hovered in the back of her consciousness and now came flooding back to her in that swirling nether. Something drew her to the doorway. She spoke a single word as if she had known it all along. "Sharik!" A blue portal expanded within the frame widening until it filled the whole door. Alena stepped through and was plunged into a swirling chaos. The blackness pulled at her very soul threatening to rip it from her body. She screamed into the darkness but nobody listened. She was deposited onto a grassy field as lightly as if she had floated down. Staring around it was then that she noticed three figures of pure gold standing around her. They had no mouths or even phisycal features but all the same they seemed to smile at her. One stepped forward and touched her forehead. A green dot appeared at the spot the gold figure touched but quickly dissipated. The figure stepped back and waved it's hand. A wave of calm swept over Alena like she had sunk into a hot bath. The figures spoke then. "BE STILL ALENA AND KNOW THAT YOU ARE AMONG THE HIGHEST, THE GODDESSES OF HYRULE SMILE UPON YOU AND YOUR CHILD AND SO BLESS HIM WITH OUR POWER." "YOUR SON IS DESTINED FOR GREATNESS AND WILL SUFFER FOR THE GOOD OF ALL." "YOU HAVE EARNED YOUR REST AMONG THE GODDESSES AND WILL SOON BE DELIVERED TO YOUR PEACE BUT FIRST THERE IS ONE LAST TASK YOU MUST PREFORM." "GO TO THE DEKU TREE IN THE GREAT FOREST AND DELIVER YOUR CHILD INTO HIS CARE." "WHEN YOU AWAKEN YOU WILL BE DEPOSITED TO THE ENTRANCE OF THE FOREST." "OUR DIVINE INTERVENTION WILL ASSURE THAT YOU ARRIVE TO HIM IN TIME." "YOU ARE DYING ALENA BUT BEFORE YOU LEAVE THE MORTAL PLANE YOU MUST COMPLETE THIS TASK." With that the figures slowly faded. Alena tried to call out but found that she had no voice. Suddenly a flash of light blinded her and a loud booming voice spoke one word. "AWAKE!" The light was gone and Alena found herself lying flat on her back staring up at the sun. She tried to roll over but found that she was to weak. Then the pain hit. Like a tidal wave it hit her again and again. She screamed. Suddenly she was staring into a face. It was that of a child. "Hi I'm Maltorlia who are you?" The face said smiling cheerfully at Alena. She managed to gasp out her name before fainting. Blackness enveloped her and when she awoke she found herself lying in a bed of some sort. Another face loomed over her. It was that of a child again but this one was not smiling. "Ah good your awake I was getting worried that you would never wake up." "Now hold still this may hurt." A spark of pain shot up Alena's leg. She winced but did not cry out. "Here now drink this." The child commanded and handed her a cup made from dried willow bark. The concoction tasted foul but she downed it in one shot. "Now try and sit up but if you feel any pain just lie back down." "Where is my son?" Alena said breathing heavily. "You mean that boy you were holding?" Alena nodded. "Oh he's out playing with the brothers Will and Whyle." Alena tried to sit up but only managed to get up halfway before having to lean on the bedpost. She got a better view of the room. It was a small hut with a crackling fire in the center even though daylight was streaming through the doorway and windows. A table stood in one corner and a bookcase beside it. On the left side of the room several beds were layed out and next to the door were a stand of cabinets. 'Where am I?" Alena asked. "Oh I'm very sorry where are my manners. My name is Saria and you are in the medical hut of Kokiri village in the depths of The Great Forest. I'm a Kokiri a race of forest dwellers who never age. I'm also unofficially the Tangela village healer." "What in the name of the goddesses is a Tangela?" Alena asked as she was to confused to ask anything else. Oh were a tribe of Kokiri. You see there are five Kokiri tribes each ruled by a forest master who is in charge of the village. The tribes are spread throughout the forest and each one has it's own history and culture. All the tribes are ruled by a council of wise ones who are in turn taking orders from the Deku Tree lord and master of the forest." The word Deku Tree triggered something in Alena's brain and the dream came flooding back to her. "The tree the Deku Tree I must see the Deku Tree!" Alena practically screamed at Saria. "I afraid that in your condition you aren't fit to go anywhere. Why don't you lie back and relax." "I can't I must see the Deku Tree! It is a matter of vital importance that I talk to him right away. Alena started to get out of bed but was pushed back by Saria. "Just relax and everything will be ok now I want you to drink this and..." "No look I don't have long to live you're a healer you must have noticed that." Saria looked at her strange and then her face fell. "Yes of course your right you have some sort of poison in you I have no idea how it got there but I've never seen it before and as far a I can tell nobody else has. The end result is that it hides in your system and slowly weakens you until a certain time when it surges up and you well..." her voice trailed off. Alena looked at herself and realized that she was getting weaker but that didn't matter all that did was the dream and her son and the Deku Tree and... oh what was the use! It wouldn't matter she would die and nothing she did would stop it. But wait maybe that was it. She had nothing to lose and everything to gain by listening to the dream if she could make a difference then it didn't matter what happened to her as long as she could help she would. Alena tightened her jaw and came to terms with her own heart. She turned to Saria. "You must have looked inside me if you saw the poison so you must know magic and if you know magic then you can get me and my son to the Deku Tree before midnight." Saria looked at her with a piercing stare. "Yes I could get you there by tonight but why do you want to see him so much?" Alena sighed and realised that she would have to tell Saria her whole story about how she escaped her burning village how she had this dream of the Goddesses. Alena poured her story out into Saira and when she was finished Saria looked skeptical but compliant. "Ok I'll do my best to get both of you to the Deku Tree before tonight." Alena thanked her profusely before lying back and resting on the soft bed.  
~  
  
  
When Alena woke she found that she was no longer in the hut. Torches burned brightly in the darkness around her and she realized that she was being borne on a stretcher through the woods by a score of silent Kokiri. Saria appeared beside her. Leaning in low she spoke very quietly as if she were afraid someone was listening in. "Ah good you're awake, don't speak just listen. You're being carried to the Deku Tree's glade and its ten pm." Another hour passed before the party reached the glade. Two Kokiri pulled back a screen of ivy to reveal the glade. The meadow was slumbering now but Alena believed that had it been daylight she would have seen a true wonder of the world. Every flower imaginable grew around the glade. Stone statues to the goddesses stood next to the entrance. A gravel path wound it's way to where the lord and master of the forest stood. A huge tree of unimaginable girth towered over all. Its leaves, boughs, branches, and roots, all were greatly proportioned on a grand scale. A face was set in the main trunk like it had been carved there. But it didn't look like a carving so much as it looked like a living embodiment. All of the Kokiri bowed down reverently before their lord and even Alena lowered her eyes. The Deku Tree spoke then its voice stern but loving like that of a parent. "Come forward dear children and bring with thee yon woman for her time grows short." The forest children lifted the stretcher and carried their burden until it was in the shadow of the great tree. "I was told of thin coming Alena be you at peace?" Alena adopted an old common accent and spoke. "Nay I be I turmoil sire for I have not long to live and my child has not any home." "I was told of your arrival in a dream but I know not the way ye came to this place. Saria step forward shed some light on yon mystery." Saria approached and touched a part of the Deku Tree's immense root with her lips as a sign of respect. "My lord sir Maltorlia found the woman lying outside the forest gates. She had no idea who the woman was and so when she fainted Maltorlia came to me. We had her carried into the village medical hut where I looked into her and found that she had been poisoned. We have a suspicion that the will get to her by midnight. She hails from a village on the plains that goes by the name of Kaldon. It was attacked by the forces of Ganondorf who was looking for slaves." At this remark there was much scowling and knuckles cracking from the assembled Kokiri for they liked Ganon no better than anyone. Saria continued. "The village is little more than ashes now and she requests that her son be delivered into our care." Saria looked up at the Deku Tree and gave him a pleading glance. For a moment there was silence nobody spoke and all that could be heard was the crackling of the torches. Then the silence was shattered as the Deku Tree spoke. "Yon woman is pure of heart and has suffered much for her son. He will stay." A cheer arose from the Kokiri and Alena gave a sigh of relief as though a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Slowly she felt herself getting drowsy. "Dose thin child have a name?" The Deku Tree asked. Alena looked at him "No he doesn't not anymore. In another life he used to be called Caleb but that life is over and his name no longer exists." "Well we cannot have a child without a name!" The Deku Tree exclaimed. "But do not fret I have a name for the boy. He is a link to the gods for he was sent to us through their divine intervention and so he will be named Link." "Link Link Link Link Link!!!" the Kokiri intoned getting louder and louder until it became a steady chant. "Dost thin name sound fitting lady?" But Alena could no longer hear him. She had gone to her final rest. Her body lying peacefully among the flowers. Slowly the cheering Korkiri stopped as they realized what happened. The mood of happiness was replaced with one of sorrow. "Tis a sad tale for one so young to lose a mother. But in her death she gave another life. She will not be forgotten." "Saria Thou shalt care for yon babe until he is ready to build his own house and live as a village member. He should have lots of friends among you. No one must tell him of what has taken place here until I do so myself. Now go all of ye except for the twins Will and Whyle thee shall bury yon lady among my flowers and give her a fitting grave for she has earned a special place in this forest." Slowly a somberly the Kokiri went about their buisness in stoic silence as the baby boy Link who had been suffered for so much was brought back to the village where he would start a new life.  
  
FootNote   
Yeah I know what your all thinking that was a long prologue right? Well I had to get that story out of me so there. Besides this is going to be an ongoing thing for me so more chapters will follow. If you got anything to say to me about the story R&R or send me an E-mail as I'm always open to suggestions for new chapters. Remember this is just the beginning.   
  



	2. Chapter 1: The Fruit

  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters Nintendo does. The only ones that belong to me are those that I make up.  
  
Authors Note: Hey its me Mr. X and I've got another chapter to get off my mind and onto paper. If you read the prologue this will make more sense.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
Sun shafts slanted through the leaves of the trees casting amber hued lights onto the loamy ground. Moss, ferns, and all manner of vegetation densely packed the forest. Towering red woods grew in profusion all around. The silence was suddenly broken by a burst of laughter followed by crashing in undergrowth. A young boy of ten burst through the vegetation into a small clearing. He was oddly garbed in a green tunic and hat. On his feet he wore a pair of worn out boots. On his leather belt was a small pouch. Crouching low among the ferns he crawled forward to a large fallen tree. "Now where is that fuzz brained Will?" he said to himself. Climbing through the network of roots on the upturned tree the boy crawled across the trunk. He slowly scanned the surrounding foliage. A rustling sound in the shrubbery caused him to snap his head to the source of the sound. A boy dressed much like him came bounding from his hiding place behind a rock and ran towards him holding a long thin stick. "Yaaaaahooooooo!" the boy yelled he charged. Jumping up onto the tree he stabbed at the other boy who jumped and snapped an overhanging branch from the tree. Holding it like a sword they fenced across the length of the tree trunk. Finally the first boy disarmed the second with a neat flick of his wrist. The second boy looked at his empty hand for a second before tackling his opponent. Both boys feel to the ground. Rolling over they disentangled themselves from each other laughing. "Heehee gotcha that time Link!" "Are you kidding! I got you Will!" "Ah but I attacked first didn't I?" "So what's you're point Link asked." "Oh nothing I was just stalling for time so Whyle could get here." With that remark Whyle jumped from under the fallen tree and wrestled Link to the ground, both boys pinned their captive to a tree. "Ok I give I give you guys win." "That's right and don't you forget it." The twins said mockingly. They let him go and as soon as they did he raced off yelling over his shoulder. "Come on guys we came out here for a reason lets just get the fruit and go!" The twins looked at each other with a knowing smile and then raced after their friend. Link ran at breakneck speed dodging past trees and jumping rocks. A great tunnel of wood loomed before the boy. He raced through it his steps making a hollow thumping sound which echoed around him. He reached the end of the tunnel and was blinded momentarily by the sudden light that hit him. Stopping he rubbed his eyes hard. The twins caught up with Link and nearly knocked him flat as they came rushing forward. "Careful guys!" Link said as they stopped an inch from him. "Sorry." They mumbled. Link cautiously moved towards the gates of a hedge maze which marked the beginning of Sacred Forest meadow. Peering round an ivy covered corner he saw only a long hall of green. Inching around the corner he swiftly ran for an alcove on the opposite wall about fifty meters down the corridor. Then he heard the telltale rustling sound. Yelling for the brothers to stay back he put on an extra burst of speed and dove into the niche just as a shower of earth erupted from the ground about five meters away from the entrance. Leaves came bursting forth from the ground and the head of a Deku Scrub popped out of the soil. It's stubby body swirled 360 degrees around. Its red pointed eyes ever searching. Link stayed perfectly still in the patch of grass he landed in not even daring to breath. When the Scrub had thoroughly searched for intruders it popped back under the dirt as fast as it had appeared. Link slowly stood shaking his head and dusting off his cap. The twins came creeping towards him wary of other monsters that could be lurking among the collection of leaves. Link gave them the ok sign and they continued. The incident repeated itself several times sometimes the Kokiri came very close to being seen. It wasn't till the last curve in the maze that something went wrong. It was Whyle's turn to check the corner he slowly moved forward making no noise and using cover as only a forest dwelling Kokiri can. He was almost to the stairs that denoted the end of the maze when a rustling sound caused him to search frantically from side to side for a hiding spot. The only thing was a wooden ladder that allowed safe passage back to the beginning of the maze by jumping the wall tops. He ran forward and scrambled up. Ducking low he flattened himself against the wall top. A Deku burst from it's burrow and searched around for trespassers. It was about to leave when it sighted Will's hat peeking around the corner. It fired a Deku Nut. The Nut smashed into the hedge wall but Will jumped back and yelled. Whyle thought his brother had been hit and without stopping to think hurled himself from the ledge. He landed on top of the Deku Nut. Gripping it's crown of leaves he yanked mercilessly. The Deku squealed in pain and jerked forward sending Whyle off balance and causing him to fall backwards. He released the Deku's head so suddenly that it snapped back the thing's head smashing it hard into the ground. Link and Will came sprinting round the corner. Will brandished a thorny branch he had snapped off the ivy covered hedges and Link held the knife they had been given to cut the fruit. Will tackled the Deku who was still reeling from the sudden assault landing it a blow to the face with his branch. Link charged its flank and ploughed the dagger into it's side. The Deku tried to duck but found Whyle holding it's head with no intention of letting go. Will gave it another hard whack in the eye. The Deku squealed again and this time made an odd hollow sound with it's nose. Link cut it off with a slash to the side but as he did he heard the sound of leaves crunching. Whipping around he was face to face or rather chest to face with a Mad Scrub. Before he could blink he was hit hard in the chest with a Deku nut. He was sent flying into the hedge wall. Whyle found himself in a similar situation as another Mad Scrub caught him a fiercely powerful shot in the back. The ground came alive with Deku's all making that hollow noise. Will joined Link against the wall as he was pelted with a barrage of Deku Nuts. He slumped forward groaning the branch falling from his hand. Link had gotten his second wind and had jumped up slashing left and right laying Deku's low with brutal sideswipes of the dagger. He carved a path to Whyle who was furiously lashing out at Deku's with his fists. Link kicked a Deku in the head sending it flying out of it's hole and into the teeming masses. Link handed Whyle the dagger which he gripped tightly and cut swiftly with. He reached the ladder and began climbing upwards. Link made his way back to Will cutting himself another switch from the hedge. Will grunted and pulled himself up. Link had him lean on his shoulder as he fought for the safety of the stairs. Whyle reached the top ledge and made a leap of faith towards the stone pillar beside the stairs. His hands grabbed stone as he clung grimly on. The Deku's fired upwards at him nearly knocking him into the throng. He hurriedly slide down to the stairs and began whacking out at the Deku's near the stairs. Link was hit in the back several times but did not fall. He pushed through the Deku's until he reached the stairs. Whyle hauled Will away up the stairs while Link provided rearguard. Once they were safely out of range Link ran to join them. All three of the boys slumped to the ground completely exhausted. Whyle was first to recover he stood shakily and leaned against the dirt wall brushing his tunic off. Link moaned. "Aww my back! How did there get to be so many of them?" "I don't know but I'm sure that this is the last time I volunteer to go for fruit! I mean honestly all this just for some Janal fruit!" Whyle replied shaking dirt from his hair. Supporting Will between them Link and Whyle dragged him up the length of the stairs. At the top a large open field opened out before them. At the opposite end a broken staircase with vines draped over one side stood next to a burnt out tree. At the bottom of the staircase a stump was rooted. To the boys left a large deciduous tree was planted. On it's branches hung what the three sought after. The Janal fruit! Link and Whyle rested Will on the stump and then ran over to the tree. Link scrambled up the trunk and sat down on the highest bough he could find. Plunking one of the ripe orange fruits from its place he bit into it letting the juices dribble down his chin. The tree suddenly started shaking violently. Fruit began dropping from the tree like spring rain. Link jumped from his present perch and caught one of the branches that were low to the ground he let it go and dropped to the ground. "Hey I'm only looking for fruit not Kokiri!" Whyle shouted as he continued to shake the trunk. "Well like it or not you've got one ripe Kokiri ready to gather fruit and haul it back." Whyle just laughed and gave the tree a final shake. Taking the sack that he brought Whyle piled as much fruit as possible into the bag. "I thought Saria told us to cut the fruit down with the knife." Link said nonchalantly. "Yeah well my way is quicker." "Can't argue with that!" Link said jokingly. "We should cut a branch from this tree and grow our own fruit right in the village." Said Link thoughtfully. "It's Kokiri like you that take all the fun out of life." Whyle said mockingly. "I mean where's the risk in getting fruit that's right outside your door!" Link didn't answer as he clipped a branch off neatly with his knife. Dropping the fragile stem into his pouch Link helped Whyle heft the sack now bulging with fruit onto his back. Link was about to help Will up but he pushed him away. "Don't worry I'm fine now." Will said testing his legs. "You had better be fine or you won't get to come to the feast tonight now lets get going before Saria gets ticked at us for being late." Whyle said. "I think she'll understand after what happened to us." Will said. "Not if I know Saria!" Link piped in. The three companions set off for Tangela village loaded down with fruit and a new story to tell around the fire.  



	3. The Sword

Authors Note: I know I know I haven't written another chapter in soooooo long a time! But I had a ton of work from school that I needed to do and I'm still not done. Anyway sorry about the delay.  
  
Legal Stuff: In case I haven't mentioned this already I don't own any characters that Nintendo does and neither does Nintendo own anything of my making. (Hee Hee)  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Twilight was coming. The sun sank to the west and cast an amber hue over the   
  
clouds. The last rays of the sun were just barely over the horizon. Deep in the   
  
Great Forest Kokiri village was still alive with movement. The forest children   
  
had been working all day to finish the preparations for the Tournament or   
  
Trilaouchmet in Kokiri tongue. The faerie children were everywhere, carrying   
  
wrapping and generally being busy. A large tent had been erected in the center   
  
of the village. Outside that roasting pits had been dug and to the left were   
  
several long tables with stumps for stools. Saria stood in the middle of all   
  
this hustle and bustle holding a wood slate with some parchment attached and was   
  
checking off things to do with an ash stick. Now of course this wasn't her job.   
  
She was just the healer but someone had to do it and since Mido claimed to have   
  
important business in his hut. Ha! Business more like sleeping! "That Baba meat   
  
better be well done or I'll tan your hide Jonalie!" Saria called to a Kokiri   
  
stumbling away from the village kitchens loaded down with platters of the meat.   
  
"Stir that Deku juice carefully Donria we don't want it to clump!" Just then   
  
Link and co. walked in through the village gates dragging the bag filled with   
  
Janal fruit alongside them. "Where in the name of holy hell have you three   
  
been?!" Saria inquired running up to them. "We had some trouble with the scrubs   
  
in the meadow." Whyle stated matter of factly "I hope you didn't damage the   
  
fruit." Saria said motioning for two other Kokiri to bring the bag to the   
  
kitchen. "We're fine thanks!" Link said moving off towards his tree house. "And   
  
just where do you think you're going?" Saria called after him. "Home" Link   
  
replied. "I don't think so! You're going to go help Caldo and Bron with the fire   
  
pit and then I think Alormon wanted to see you in the archives." Link groaned   
  
and shuffled off. "Not so fast!" Saria exclaimed turning to face the twins who   
  
were trying to tiptoe away.   
  
After a few hours of digging Caldo decided that Link could go. It was   
  
quite dark by then and the preparations were almost done. The other tribes just   
  
had to arrive. Link washed up in a basin someone had left behind and then   
  
hurried over to the archives, a very tall hut next to Mido's house. Link rapped   
  
his knuckles smartly upon the door and waited. No one answered. He knocked   
  
harder this time. Still no reply, carefully he turned the handle on the door and   
  
peered inside. The main area was dark and empty. Tall bookcases and drawers   
  
covered the perimeter of the room. On the far wall was a doorway leading into a   
  
small back room. This was illuminated brightly. Link pushed the door open fully   
  
and walked inside. Reaching over to a small desk he snatched up a lantern and   
  
lit the wick from some flint and tinder from his pouch. Shutting the door behind   
  
him Link walked into the back room. Link stood framed in the doorway. Sitting on   
  
a small bed was a Kokiri. He was sitting with his back to the wall pouring over   
  
a leather bound volume. Small crystal spectacles were perched on his nose. Link   
  
stepped into the room and his boots made a small squeak on the floorboards. The   
  
Kokiri looked up from his reading and his face broke into a grin. "Hello Link I   
  
didn't hear you knock." He said placing his book on the dresser and standing up.   
  
"Small wonder you didn't hear me, you were so immersed in that book." Link said   
  
grinning back. "What?... oh yes the book fascinating thing that book. Its about   
  
etiquette in a Catilian court." "What the heck is a Catilian?" Link asked   
  
looking puzzled. "Not what where. It's a place from Outside." "How can you be   
  
interested in anything outside the Forest Alormon, I mean it has no useful   
  
purpose does it." Link replied skeptically. "Maybe not but it is interesting   
  
learning about somewhere else and what better place than the archives." Alormon   
  
said. "Yes well anyway what did you want to speak to me about?" "Oh my! I nearly   
  
forgot." Said Alormon quickly striding past Link and into the main room. Link   
  
followed him in. Alormon took the lantern from his hands and held it to a small   
  
orb hanging next to the doorway. "Lets get a little light shall we." He said.   
  
The heat from the lantern triggered something in the orb and a spark immediately   
  
shot from the orb igniting a long cord attached to it. The spark traveled up the   
  
cord and around the walls. As it passed a torch bracket on the wall the spark   
  
lit the torch. It spiraled around the room going ever upwards until it reached   
  
the top and stopped at another orb on the ceiling. No matter how many times Link   
  
saw this he was still amazed by the ingenious design. Alormon paid it no heed   
  
and walked over to a chest near the front door. Unlatching it he promptly dug in   
  
and started rummaging through the trunk tossing out items at random. Link had to   
  
duck as two decks of playing cards and an old brass telescope whizzed over his   
  
head. Finally with a triumphant cry Alormon straightened up holding a long   
  
package. Placing it on the table he motioned for Link to come over. Link walked   
  
over. Curiously he peered at the object. It was a sheath. Blue with a copper   
  
point. The hilt of a sword stuck out from the end an emerald set in its pommel.   
  
"I found this in a small cave near the medical hut. I was going to collect some   
  
herbs for a recipe I was trying out when I heard an odd noise. Checking around   
  
the hut I saw that the old stone back there had been rolled out and behind it   
  
was an opening. I ran to fetch a light from the hut and then started into the   
  
opening. I traveled down what was maybe a fifty-foot tunnel and emerged into a   
  
low ceiling cavern. At the far end was a pedestal of living roots. The odd thing   
  
was that the roots. Although covered in moss the roots seemed to be moving and   
  
were emitting the sound I had heard. I did not feel fear only curiosity.   
  
Treading lightly over I saw it. The sword! It was there held in the earthy grip   
  
of the roots. I touched the hilt of the sword and a golden light started at the   
  
hilt and traveled downward into the roots. They immediately released the blade   
  
and curled outwards until they formed a sort of table. I left with the sword and   
  
came back here where I asked Saria to send you to me. She said that she would   
  
send you to me as soon as you got back from collecting fruit." Alormon finished   
  
his story and sat back in a chair. "This is all very interesting... but why did   
  
you call for me?" Link asked looking puzzled. "Look very closely at the hilt."   
  
That was all Alormon said. Link peered closely at the gold hilt. In the   
  
flickering light from the room torches Link could make out four small engraved   
  
letters. LINK   



End file.
